Chasing Shannon
by alexandersgirl
Summary: Shannon comes to town to find her brother, Brian but has a secret that will rock the group to its core. When she falls for Dom her plans start to change, but a ghost from her past will show up to remind her of the original plan. Can she follow through with the original plan, or will her love for Dom win out? Can love truly overcome anything?
1. Prologue: Brian's Front Door

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Shannon O'Connor. Everything else belongs to the Fast and the Furious universe.

Shannon

I didn't have anywhere else to go, so I traveled to his house. He had no idea who I was, and I knew just showing up on his doorstep wasn't a good idea. We had never met. Mom and I had left before I was born and she died a few months ago. I had been making my way towards his house taking on odd jobs here and there for money. Jobs like waitressing and bartending, even a job as a mechanic which was my one true love as far as jobs went.

It was raining outside as I pulled up to the house where he lived I was nervous and my hands were shaking so bad I could barely grab the door handle. I stopped and took a deep breath. He had to believe me, but I was so afraid he wouldn't. When we left he was only five or six. We didn't have them same dad but I looked just like mom if he remembered her. I wondered would he hold resentment towards me since I was the reason mom left. She never told me why we didn't bring him with us or why he stayed with his dad and we never saw him. Looking him up after she died had not been easy. He moved around a lot and got in a lot of trouble. I got a lot of false leads before finding this one. I hoped it was the right Brian O'Connor.

I walked up to the door and rang the bell. I heard a female voice call just a minute and heard a baby in the background. She opened the door and I noticed how pretty she was and how much the baby looked like baby pictures I had seen of Brian once in my mother's office. I didn't know what to say.

"Hi, can I help you?" the woman asked.

I just stared. I couldn't speak and my mouth was suddenly dry. It was a first for me. I was never at a loss for words. I always had something to say and knew just what to say in any situation. I was so scared she would slam the door in my face once I said what I had been going over and over in my head. Would she think I was lying? Would she trust me? How did I say this without sounding pathetic and well out right crazy.

"Does Brian O'Connor live her?" I finally asked my voice as shaky as my hands.

"Yes," she answered.

"My name is Shannon O'Connor, and I think he may be my brother," I said quickly.


	2. Watching Her

**Dom **

**Six months later….**

I stood next to the pole and watched her leaning over the car. I liked the way her back curved as she leaned over the car. Her hair was pulled up underneath a backwards baseball cap, and I wanted to go up to her and just pull it off. Her hair was so sexy when it was down and cascading down her back in waves. I hated to be thinking that about her. Lately she was all I could think about. I knew I was in dangerous territory with were my thoughts went in her presence. When she had showed up out of nowhere claiming to Brian's sister no one believe her but him. He was convinced she looked just like his mom. Mia persuaded him to have a DNA test and turned out she was right. She is his sister.

The last few months she had been teasing me, just like she was now. She was bent over the car her butt in full view. She knew we were the only ones in the garage. Her hips swayed to the music as she worked. I wasn't entirely sure she knew I was even watching this time. As I watched her, my thoughts were anything but pure at the moment. She made me feel things I hadn't let myself feel since Letty died. I wanted this girl, but I didn't just want to go through the motions the way I had with Elena. I wanted more, but I was afraid to let myself get involved to that extent. What if something happen to her too? Could I bare another loss like that? I was strong but was I that strong?

I wanted to walk up to her as she bent over the car and run my hand down her spine, to lean over so that my chest touched her back and whisper in her ear while I nibbled on her neck just below her ear. Hearing her little laugh was the most intoxicating thing in the world. I knew the first time I heard it I was in big trouble. She reminded me of a young Letty in a way. She was so innocent, and I was the bad boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Was that the attraction? Or was there more? Something deeper then I knew?

"I don't think I like the way you are eyeing my baby sister," Brian said suddenly beside me.

I jumped and turned to look at him. I hadn't heard him come in or notice him beside me till he spoke. Where had he come from?

"Really, you want to go there?" I asked him.

He smiled at me. Warning me away from his sister would be a repeat of all the things I had said when the tables were reversed many years ago. I didn't need a speech from him about staying away from her. I knew it was not a good idea to get involved with her. He couldn't tell me anything I hadn't told myself a million times.

Shannon walked towards us smiling. She had a smile that lite up a room. It was little mischievous smile that had something behind it. Her whole face would just light up like a thousand watt bulb. She stalked towards us till she was standing in front of us the smile never leaving her face. She was up to something.

"So are you taking me out for my birthday?" she said, looking at me.

"Am I supposed too?" I smiled back.

"It is my twenty-first birthday, and I want to go out and party. I don't really know anyone but you," she smiled again.

She was definitely up to something. I didn't know what was going through her mind right now. It scared me to go out alone with her. I looked at Brian and could tell he was not liking the idea either. He had a scowl on his face aimed directly at me, but Shannon didn't seem to notice. I wanted more than anything to take her out on her birthday and show her a good time. I needed to see where this could led. I could see Brian out the corner of my eye waiting for my answer. I knew the answer he wanted me to give. I knew the warnings his gaze gave me, but had he listened to me when I tried to warn him away from Mia no of us would be where we were today.

"Sure," I said. I was going to walk straight into the fire.

"Great pick me up at nine and don't be late," Shannon said as she walked away.

Brian was still staring at me when I turned to look at him. I knew exactly what he was thinking. I had been there. He looked like he wanted to hit me, and I just smirked at him. His expression didn't change. He was pissed and I'm not sure I blamed him. From the look on his face I knew I had given the wrong answer in his book. I just turned and walked away leaving him standing there staring after me.

When I walked into the office I felt her presence before I saw her. She was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed. She giggled when I shut the door. I walked over and sat down on the couch beside her and reached out to take the baseball cap from her hair. I had wanted to do that all day. I watched silently as her hair fell from the cap and down her back just like in my fantasy in the garage. She smiled innocently at me reminding me of just how afraid I really was of her.

"That was quite a performance out there," I said.

She reached out to touch my chest with her hand. She never took her eyes off mine. I wanted to through her on the couch and ravage her. Something held me back from doing that though. I wasn't sure why I had never taken it past the point of kissing. The kisses were amazing and passionate. The way she was hesitant at first told me she hadn't kissed many guys, but he learned quickly.

"I'm just tired of hiding in this office when I want to see you of kiss you. I want to be able to kiss you in front of everyone. To touch you and have you touch me in public. No more hiding," Shannon finally spoke softly.

"Well you definitely pissed of Brian," I said.

She laughed. Yeah I was in trouble with this one for sure.


	3. Twenty One Candles

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life got in the way. For anyone reading my other story The Taming of Mia Grey, I am going to updating that too hopefully today. So on to the update for Chasing Shannon. Also there are two new Hunger Games stories up I found on my flash drive. So stop by and read them.**

**SHANNON**

I had no idea what to wear. When Mia came up to help I standing in a pile of clothes in the middle of my bedroom floor. She knocked on the door and I said come in. she laughed when she saw me and came in and closed the door. I smiled at her. She had been so nice to me after she knew I was who I said I was. She had become the sister I never had.

"So you and Dom?" she asked sitting on my bed.

"Its been a secret for a few months now," I replied.

"I know, I was just waiting for you to say something," She smiled.

"What?" How did she know? We had been really careful not to look to long at each other in public. We had never touched around other people. Was it obvious to other people too? Had Brian known?

"I haven't seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you," She paused. "Since Letty."

Letty. That name haunted me. She was like a ghost always in the room. I knew the history and the reason she was gone. I knew she would always be a part of life around here even though she was no longer here, and to be honest I hated her for it. I didn't want to always feel like I had to live up to a ghost.

"Wear this," Mia said handing me a red dress.

The dress was gorgeous. It was a short red lace dress with a black belt at the waist. I had a pair of red shoes that would look perfect with it. I hugged her saying thank you.

She got up and walked to the door to leave. Before she did she turned and looked at me with a look on her face I couldn't place. It was as if she was remembering something from a long time ago.

"Be careful, Shannon, he is scared of what he feels for you." With that she shut the door behind her.

I sat on the bed and sighed. I almost felt like she had had this exact conversation before. I knew Letty had been her friend first before she got involved with Dom. I was scared too. I wanted to tell her but I didn't. Even though I knew she would probably understand.

Two hour later I was at the bar with Dom. It was a Friday night so the place he chose was busy. We were packed together at the end of the bar. I sat on a bar stool and Dom stood beside me. He was so close I could smell the cologne he was wearing. He smelled so good, and I wanted to leave so we could be alone.

He ran his hand up my leg stopping right at the end of my dress. I part of my legs and he moved to stand between them. I was drunk and I was feeling bold. I put my hands on his backside and pulled him closer. He looked me in the eyes and I could tell by his gaze he wanted me too. I moved my hips to the music making sure I brushed against him. The friction it created with I closeness made me moan.

He smiled at me and then kissed me. His pulled me closer pressing our bodies together. I could fell his hardness and ground my hips into him. A growl escaped his lips, and he kissed me harder. He had never kissed me like this before. I wanted to just find an out of the way place and fuck him in the corner. Which was so out of character for me. I had never felt the sensations he was making me feel her in the club.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered seductively in my ear.

"Okay," I managed to say.

In the car we drove in silence. I couldn't speak with his hand roaming up my thigh. It was now under my dress and climbing up my thigh. He pulled into the drive way of the house and came around to open my door for me in what seemed like lightning speed.

As soon as we walked through the door in the house he kissed me. He walked me backwards until my bottom made contact with the kitchen counter. He undid the belt on my dress and pulled it over my head. Tossing it aside, he looked me up and down. I liked the way he looked at me with his hooded expression. I followed his lead and pulled his shirt over his head tossing to the floor with my dress. I ran my hands down the muscles on his chest and he growled again like h had in the bar.

He lifted me p so I was sitting on the kitchen counter. His lips found mine and his hand was on my breast. He put the other hand on my bottom and pulled me closer to him so I could feel his erection against her. I wanted him so bad. I had never wanted anyone like this. My heart was racing like it was going to beat out of my chest. Our kisses became more passionate as his tongue invaded my mouth.

I broke the kiss and started to kiss his neck. He let out a low moan as I kissed the spot behind his ears. Both his hands were on my bottom and I pushed forward rubbing again him creating friction like I had in the bar. He knew just how to push my buttons like we were made for each other. I want him more than anything.

I kissed him again, and I couldn't think straight. I had to have him. He slid his hand into underwear and moved his fingers in a slow circular motion. I was so wet and I wanted more. I had never been this far with anyone. I was always just one of the guys. The sensations I felt were overwhelming.

"Dom," I moaned his name as he slid a finger inside me and I bucked against his hand.

"I want to hear you scream my name," he whispered in my ear.

"Dom," I said a little louder this time. As he worked his fingers faster now, I moaned again.

"I want to be inside you and feel you come while you scream my name," he said with his breath on her neck.

That was when I panicked. I had to tell him before this went any further. I didn't want it to end though. I didn't want to speak and ruin the moment entirely. I had to though. He had to know.

"Dom," I started a little more seductively than I had planned for it to come out.

He didn't say anything he just kept kissing my neck and moving his hand. My body betrayed me and bucked against his hand. He had added a second finger and the sensations I felt rising in my body were taking over I moaned his name again.

"God Shannon you're so tight," he said in my ear.

"About that," I started. "Dom I've never done this before."

Suddenly his hand was out of my underwear and he stepped back like I had burned him. What had I done wrong was my first thought. He took several deep breaths and clenched his fists. I didn't mean to make him stop I just wanted him to know I wasn't as experience as he was. Was that so wrong?

I just sat there and stared at him confused. Why was being a virgin so terrible?


	4. I want It To Be Special

**A/N: Don't you hate it when you know where you want to go with a story, but you don't know how to get there without rushing it. This seems to be my problem with this story. I don't want to rush, but I want to get to the meaty part of the story. I want to get to the action. So I am just going to write and see what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own and all that jazz. **

**DOM**

I cursed. I hadn't been expecting that at all. I could tell by the look on her face she was confused. Hell I didn't blame her I was confused at my reaction. I couldn't explain my behavior to her. She already felt like she was living with Letty's ghost. How did I explain anything to her that had to do with Letty?

Letty had been the first and last virgin I had been with. Although I wasn't a virgin when we were together she was and there was a whole other layer to sex when you were someone's first. I wasn't sure if I was ready to have sex with someone I cared about, much less be another woman's first experience. It was a lot of pressure.

I walked back over to her. I wanted to fix this but how was the question. I stood beside her and leaned on the counter with my back to her. I didn't want her to see the emotion in my eyes for some reason. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to say this and it wouldn't come out right if she was looking at me.

"Shannon, you know I really care about you. I haven't felt this way about someone in a long time," I paused.

"Since Letty," she said sighing.

"Yes since Letty. She was my first love, and it took me a long time to get over her death. I never thought I would ever get over it. Taking someone's virginity is a big deal to me. I want it to be special for you," I finished.

I turned to look at her then. She had tears in her eyes. I wiped them away with my thumb and pulled her close. Her hair fell in her face as she put her forehead on my shoulder. I inhaled smelling her hair. Everything about her was so intoxicating to me.

"But I want to Dom. Its not like you are taking something I am not ready to give you," she said into my shoulder.

"I realize that, but your first time should be special. It shouldn't be a raunchy fuck on the counter. I'm afraid that's all it would be and I also think it might be a good idea if you were sober when you make the decision to take it further."

I stroked her hair and felt her nodded into my shoulder.

"I should take you home," I said reluctantly.

"Can I just stay her tonight?" she asked, looking at me.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea but what the hell," I agreed.

I scooped her up and carried her up the stairs. She snuggled in my neck as I held her. Then I heard her breathing even out and she snored lightly. I smiled as I got to my room. I carefully pulled down the cover and got her in bed. I took off her shoes not daring to take anything else off of her. I had stick to my guns and make sure she was sober when she chose to give me her virginity but taking anything else off of her would be too tempting.

After slipping off my own shoes I got into the bed beside her fully clothed too. I laid there on my back staring at the ceiling. Shannon snuggled into my chest and I put my arm around her. She was so beautiful. So unlike any women I had ever known.

"I love you," she said in her sleep.

I panicked again. She loved me. I wasn't ready to say it back and I doubt she would even remember tomorrow. So I said nothing back. I had only told one woman I loved her and she was gone. She had been taken from me in the worst way possible. I was so afraid if I said it back I would lose Shannon too.

**SHANNON**

I woke up alone in a strange room. I wasn't sure where I was at first. I didn't remember being brought in here at all. The last thing I remembered was the conversation about Dom taking my virginity. I smiled when I thought about it. I wanted it to be special too.

I rolled over and smelled the pillows beside me and knew immediately where I was. I was in Dom's room. I heard the sound of the shower shut off and Dom came in the room with a towel wrapped around his waist. I sat up and watched him.

He had his back to me and didn't know I was watching. I wanted to walk up to him and yank the towel away but I fought the urge. There would be a time and a place for that and it wasn't now. He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Good morning," he said as he sat on the bed.

"Oh don't shout," I said, realizing my head was pounding.

Dom chuckled. He got up and went to the bathroom coming back with some aspirin and a glass of water. He handed them both to me and I took them.

"Mia's already called saying Brian is pissed you didn't come home last night," Dom spoke again after a few minutes.

"Who is he my dad?" I asked.

Dom chuckled again. What was I saying or doing that was so funny? I know last night he didn't drink as much as I did but I was jealous he didn't have a hangover or something.

"He is afraid I am going to take advantage of his baby sister," Dom looked at me like he was looking at me last night before the whole virgin reveal thing. "He warned me when he found out. There was a time not so long ago when the tables were turned."

"Let's get you home so you can change. We have work to do if you want to race that car on Friday."

And with that the conversation was closed. I wanted to know more about what he thought about Brian and Mia. I wanted to know what Brian had said to him about me. Maybe I would find out another time. I wasn't going to let it rest.

**A/N: I hate it this is so short but its done and updated. I have a special time and place in mind for Shannon and Dom. So don't worry we'll get there and I promise we'll get to the action in this story just stick with it. **


End file.
